


The Morning After

by krikkiter68



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Biting, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, poor Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hotel in Eastbourne during the party conference, Ollie Reeder wakes up in the wrong bed.  What happens next is both entertaining and educational for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very explicit - please note tags. 
> 
> Series is property of the BBC, no profit has been made or is intended from this work.

Ollie opened his eyes to total darkness, arms and legs flailing as if he’d just woken up underwater. Christ, that was an awful dream, he thought. Naked in front of the whole fucking audience, and I forgot my lines. He shuddered as he recalled the dream’s final image: Malcolm, calmly standing up from his chair and aiming a sniper’s rifle straight at his head. His thumping heartbeat started to calm itself. Where exactly the hell was he?

It was too dim to see anything apart from the faint glow of a silent TV screen in the wall, and a red digital clock face, blaring the numbers 4.44, hovering somewhere in the blackness. He realised he must be in his hotel bed, and his shoulders relaxed. He was wearing his T shirt and boxers – unusually for him because he normally slept naked. Then he turned over, and his shoulder collided with something soft. A woman’s bare arm, with her long, soft hair swept across it.

Oh fuck, he thought, his blood freezing with terror, I’m in the wrong fucking bed! Now his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, he could see Sam’s sleeping outline. And behind her, he could just make out the outline of the Director of Communications for Her Majesty’s Government, sitting up and looking straight at him. He couldn’t make out Malcolm’s features, but he could sense him glaring. Ollie’s face suddenly felt very hot.

‘Good morning,’ Malcolm rumbled quietly, like a no-longer-dormant volcano.

‘Malcolm,’ Ollie whispered in a panicked squeak, ‘I’m so sorry. I don’t know how I got here, honest, I dunno, I must’ve been sleepwalking...’ 

Oh Christ, he thought, please don’t let him fucking kill me. I haven’t been to the Grand Canyon yet…

‘Don’t be daft, you twat,’ Malcolm murmured. ‘Ye staggered back here last night for yet another fuckin’ whisky an’ crashed out. I was all for lettin’ you sleep on the floor but Sam insisted you join us.’

‘Ah. Oh,’ Ollie said, wondering which one of them had undressed him. ‘That’s very kind of her. I’ll get back to my room in that case.’

‘No. I mean, join us,’ Malcolm rasped. ‘Don’t ye dare fuckin’ leave now and disappoint her.’

Ollie did something he very rarely did: he blushed. He couldn’t believe his luck. Sam was gorgeous – all the men in DoSac, and quite a lot of the women, really fancied her. And Malcolm himself was fucking sexy, albeit completely terrifying. Part of him thought having a threesome with them might not be a good idea. And another part of him – his cock, to be precise – thought it was a great plan.

Sam stirred, and her eyes opened slowly. She broke into a slow-spreading smile at the sight of Ollie in front of her.

‘Well hello there, sweetheart,’ she murmured. Ollie giggled helplessly as she ruffled his tousled dark hair. Sam glanced back over her shoulder at Malcolm.

‘Can I kiss him, Malc?’

‘Do whatever ye like, darlin’,’ Malcolm murmured, his voice deep and loving as he kissed her neck from behind. 

A soft thrill uncurled somewhere deep within Ollie’s stomach at the words. He’d never heard Malcolm speak with such tenderness before – fuck, he didn’t think Malcolm was even capable of speaking like that. He felt surprised and moved and then stopped thinking altogether as Sam leaned in and kissed him.

Sam’s tongue moved softly and surely against his, and Ollie closed his eyes as she embraced his thin frame and ran her hands under his T shirt and across his back. She broke the kiss and whispered, ‘Time you got those clothes off.’

Ollie gave a rare, genuine smile as he sat up and eagerly pulled off his T shirt, then his boxers.

‘Don’t forget yer fuckin’ socks,’ Malcolm muttered. ‘Looks ridiculous if ye leave ‘em on, ye’re not a fuckin’ student anymore. Despite yer fuckin’ appearance.’

‘OK, fair enough,’ Ollie murmured as he bent to remove them. For once, he didn’t feel the need to snark back at anyone. He felt light and happy in a way he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. Naked now, he turned to face the beautiful woman in front of him and realised exactly why he felt so happy.

They embraced each other again, and Ollie inhaled sharply as one of her small, smooth hands descended his slender torso, describing circles on his skin. He bit his lower lip as she stroked through his tangled curls, and sighed deeply as she took hold of his erect cock.

‘Fuck,’ Malcolm intoned, ‘I know. Isn’t she fuckin’ amazing? Stroke him, sweetheart,’ he whispered, deeply and seductively in Sam’s ear. ‘What do ye want to happen next?’

‘Your fingers,’ she whispered back, as she started caressing Ollie’s cock. ‘Your long, gorgeous fingers deep inside me.’

‘Done,’ Malcolm murmured, and Ollie’s cock hardened still further as he heard her breath catch. It was too dark to see, but the way Sam was moving was unambiguous, and fucking sexy. 

The only sound was of heavy, primal breathing, and Ollie’s nostrils flared as he caught their scent, all musk and pheromones and more pheromones and vanilla and whisky. Sex, he thought, woozily, they smell of sex. On cue, Sam leant in and kissed him, deeply, and he kissed her back. Before he had time to catch his breath, her mouth left his and Malcolm’s lips were on his, too, tongue invading his mouth, rough stubble against his face. Ollie’s cock gave a pleasurable jolt. 

Well, fuck me, he’s a great kisser, too, Ollie thought.

Eventually, Malcolm broke away, breathing heavily.

‘What d’ye want, sweetheart?’

‘I’d like it now, darling.’

‘Right. What d’ye think, Oliver? Time for a fuck, eh?’ 

‘Uuuh. Yeah. I think that’s a great idea.’

Ollie felt weight adjusting on the bed, and the sound of a drawer being opened. A light was switched on, then dimmed. Ollie blinked.

‘Here,’ Malcolm said, pressing something into Ollie’s palm. Ollie glanced down to see a condom. ‘Put that on. Where do ye want him, darlin’?’ he said to Sam.

‘I, ah, lying down,’ she said. Ollie gazed up at her, awestruck, as he tore open the condom and started rolling it down his length. Her eyes were half closed, her body lush and curvaceous, her dark hair gleaming in the half-light. 

‘You’re fucking beautiful,’ Ollie blurted out, and was rewarded by her sleepy, turned-on smile.

‘Aye, she is,’ Malcolm murmured. ‘Climb aboard, darlin’, I’ll be right with ye,’ he said to Sam.

She straddled Ollie, and his eyes rolled back as she mounted him, surrounding him with her slick heat. She rose and fell on him, and he gazed up at her, mesmerised by the way her marvellous breasts bounced with each of her thrusts. Meanwhile Malcolm was fiddling with a small bottle and doing something Ollie couldn’t quite identify behind Sam. He felt and heard her breath hitching sharply, and then he felt a gentle but insistent pressure against his cock.

‘What the fuck…?’ Ollie moaned.

He heard Malcolm chuckle.

‘This, Oliver, is what happens when the woman ye love is a total beautiful insatiable fuckin’ minx. That OK, sweetheart? Another?’

‘More…’ she moaned.

Ollie felt another finger sliding in beside the first, pressing against his cock through the thin wall, felt too her cunt getting much wetter around him. He groaned. He’d never experienced anything like this before – hell, he’d never considered he’d ever be in this position – and it was wonderful. He gazed up at her face. She looked like a lustful angel dancing on the head of a pin, and his head started spinning.

He bit his lip again as he felt Malcolm’s fingers withdrawing, in anticipation of what was to follow. Sam tensed and moaned loudly and then he felt it, too; hard and huge and fucking perfect. He moaned, too, air torn from his lungs. This can’t happen, he thought, it can’t be happening – oh Christ, it is!

Sam stilled her movements, breathing deeply, and he could see Malcolm behind her, eyes squeezed shut, one large hand wrapped around her waist and stroking her abdomen, soothing and exciting her. Ollie stared speechlessly up at the pair of them. 

‘Make her come,’ Malcolm murmured, and Ollie reached down to stroke Sam’s clit as Malcolm thrust harder inside her, harder against him. Sam was writhing and moaning between them, rising and falling on their cocks with increasing speed, her upper chest flushed. Ollie was being literally fucked into the mattress by the pair of them, suffering a complete sensory overload of extreme pressure, tightness, wetness and sheer heat, and he fucking loved it. He sped up, willing Sam to come before he did.

Malcolm thrust harder, and Ollie yelped as he felt Sam’s cunt convulse. She cried out, her head thrown back against Malcolm’s shoulder, and Ollie felt himself trembling all over before he, too, came with a loud yell, his hips canting upwards, and felt Malcolm’s cock pulsating alongside his own. He thought, but couldn’t be sure, he heard Malcolm sob loudly as he came.

He lay back on the bed, exhausted, as the others collapsed against him, almost crushing him, not that he cared.

‘Well, that’s not something you experience every day…’ he began to say, then stopped as a long, warning forefinger was placed against his lips.

‘Shut the fuck up,’ Malcolm said. ‘You OK, sweetheart? Ye sounded like ye were lovin’ that,’ he said, addressing Sam.

‘Never better,’ she said, turning her head to kiss him. ‘And yeah, I loved it. Can he stay tonight?’

‘If ye like, yeah,’ Malcolm said. He crawled over to the side of the bed and turned off the light.

Ollie lay still and quiet in the new darkness as Sam embraced him, and Malcolm embraced her from behind. And, just before he dropped off to sleep, he felt Malcolm’s hand reach around and stroke his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, when the day’s business was over and Ollie was returning to his hotel room, he felt his mobile phone vibrate in his inside jacket pocket. He pulled it out, pressed on the inbox button and read:

‘Get yourself washed, brushed and up to our room ASAFP. Sam wants to fuck your brains out again. 

Malc. 

P.S. And make sure you’re fucking relaxed or by the time I’ve finished with you, you won’t be able to sit down for two days.’

Ollie swallowed hard, and his cock swelled as he swiftly deleted the message, put the phone away and unlocked his door. It had been hard for him to concentrate all day, what with the wonderful images, sounds, scents and, oh God, the bloody feelings from last night swirling around his mind. Sam straddling him, her face ecstatic; Malcolm’s kiss bruising his lips, the vice-like grip of Sam’s dripping cunt and Malcolm’s cock thrusting against his own…

‘You look happy,’ Nicola had commented to him at one point.

‘Mmm…what?’ Ollie said, jerked out of his reverie. 

‘Your face is doing something unusual. It’s smiling,’ Nicola had said. ‘Who’s the lucky girl? Guy?’ she teased.

Ollie had grinned, rather smugly.

‘I couldn’t possibly comment, Nicola.’

Because if he did, he was sure that many of Malcolm’s most baroque threats would transform horribly into a whole universe of pain.

 

In his room, he undressed himself with trembling hands before stepping into the shower. He turned his face up into the steaming jet of water, closing his eyes and letting it drench his curls. A fluttery thrill had taken hold in his stomach, and his cock was now so erect it ached. 

Malcolm wants to fuck me, he allowed himself to think, his skin tingling as he stroked lemon-scented shower gel over his torso. It had been a fantasy of his for some time, ever since Malcolm had cornered and bullied Ollie in the gents whilst standing much too close to him. In Ollie’s fantasies, Malcolm had gone on to do considerably more than that.

His cock twitched, as if with impatience. Ollie forced himself to think about other matters, such as sorting through the endless drafts of Nicola’s very dull speech or Julius’ latest fucking Blue Sky Thinking Initiative, until he calmed down a bit.

He dried himself hurriedly, running a towel over his hair several times, before dressing in a white T shirt, jeans and trainers and leaving his room, his heart palpitating as he approached their door.

Sam answered his knock, looking exquisite in a white satin dressing gown with her hair loose down over her shoulders. She gave him a wicked grin as she took his hand and led him into the room. 

‘Glad to see ye could join us at last,’ Malcolm said, sardonically. He was lying on the bed, wearing just a pair of black boxer shorts, under which his cock was very obviously erect, and he was staring at Ollie the way a hungry tiger might gaze at a deer. ‘Fuck me, ye look young out of yer work clothes. Such a pretty lad.’

‘Uh, thanks,’ Ollie said uncertainly, as he sat down on the end of the bed, thrilled and unnerved by the compliment. He glanced at the bedside table, and his heart started thumping again at the sight of a sizeable black butt plug standing next to a bottle of lube. Who’s it for, he wondered.

Sam sat down on the end of the bed and took hold of Ollie’s T shirt, and he raised his arms as she dragged it off him. She pulled his trainers and socks off whilst he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his pants.

She took off her dressing gown and embraced the now-naked Ollie, rolling him onto his back whilst Malcolm watched them both with narrowed eyes. She kissed Ollie, then raised herself up kittenishly on her hands and knees, and smiled at Malcolm.

‘I’m ready for it,’ she said. 

He smiled back at her, reaching to the bedroom table and tossing a condom over to Ollie, before taking hold of the butt plug and coating it liberally in lube. Ollie rolled the condom down his stiff length as Malcolm knelt behind Sam, plug in hand. Her small ‘oh’ of pleasure as he pushed it all the way in radiated straight to Ollie’s groin. Malcolm kissed a line down her back, whispering endearments against her skin. 

‘Fuck him, sweetheart,’ he murmured.

She settled herself, sliding down onto Ollie’s cock. Ollie moaned as the tight, wet heat of her narrowed pussy engulfed him. She bent forward and kissed him, running her fingers through his still slightly-damp curls. Through a haze of lust, Ollie could hear the sound of a condom packet being torn, and his skin started to prickle with anticipation.

Sam embraced him, and Ollie yelped as she suddenly flipped both of them over, so that he was on top of her. He shuddered as he felt a flood of cool lube land at the cleft of his buttocks. 

‘Relax, Oliver,’ Malcolm intoned, ‘or it’s going tae really fuckin’ hurt.’

Ollie trembled and closed his eyes as one of Malcolm’s slick fingers stroked around the entrance to his arsehole, then pushed slowly inside. A slow, pleasurable burn started and he hummed appreciatively, thrusting harder inside Sam. He gasped as a second finger was added, and then a third, stretching him open. He bucked, making Sam gasp with pleasure. He felt Malcolm’s chest pressing against his back.

‘D’ye want me to fuck you, Oliver?’ Malcolm murmured in his ear, his voice like dark velvet.

‘Yeah…’ Ollie whimpered.

‘Didn’t quite catch that, Oliver. Try again would ye?’

‘Oh God, yeah,’ Ollie moaned, ‘fuck me, Malcolm.’

He moaned in disbelief as Malcolm withdrew his fingers, leaving him throbbing and empty.

‘I’m nae sure ye want it enough,’ Malcolm said, steadily. ‘Convince me.’

‘For fuck’s sake, Malcolm,’ Ollie whined desperately, ‘I want you to fuck me, I’ve wanted it for so fucking long, Christ, please, fuck me, Malc…’

‘That’s more like it,’ Malcolm said, and Ollie could hear the smile in his voice. ‘Bit of fuckin’ enthusiasm. Good boy,’ he growled into Ollie’s ear.

Ollie cried out as Malcolm thrust hard inside him, pain flaring briefly before settling into a fierce, swampy furnace of sensation. Sam wrapped her legs tightly around both men’s hips, and Ollie closed his eyes in bliss as he felt her bucking up to meet his thrusts, trapped deliciously between the pair of them. He kissed her, whimpering into her mouth as Malcolm’s cock thrust against his prostate, his hands grappling for purchase on the sheets as he was forced forwards again and again. Malcolm sped up, seizing Ollie’s curls and biting into the back of his neck, as Sam thrashed beneath him, her nails raking his back. Ollie shuddered, deliriously, his transformation into prey for the alpha male and female complete, and then Sam’s cunt convulsed around him and he lost all power of thought, streaming inside her as Malcolm groaned deeply and came inside him with a final, powerful thrust.

When Ollie came back to himself, he was lying flat on his back in the middle of their bed. Sam lay asleep to his left, her head on his shoulder, her hair fanning out across his chest. He closed his eyes, opening them again sleepily to see Malcolm emerge from the bathroom and nod at him.

‘Alright?’ Malcolm murmured. ‘Ye’re not broken then?’

‘Think I’m still intact, yeah,’ Ollie mumbled.

Malcolm got into bed beside him and turned out the light, bending forward to kiss Sam’s forehead. Then, to Ollie’s surprise, he took hold of his face and kissed him, too.

‘Thanks,’ he murmured against Ollie’s cheek. ‘She really appreciates this, ye know.’

‘My pleasure, Malc.’

‘Ah, go to sleep, twat.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a prequel, but I will return to flummoxed, grateful Ollie in the next, and who knows, maybe some more guests will join in the fun... :)

Two weeks earlier

Sam opened her eyes to find herself lying in Malcolm’s huge, comfortable bed, with Malcolm himself brushing tiny kisses against her cheeks and forehead. She smiled at him.

‘Mornin’ gorgeous,’ he murmured.

‘Morning, you. Sleep well?’

‘Aye. Can I get ye anything?’

‘Tea would be good.’

Sam dozed as he left the room, stirring again when she heard him padding back into the room, tea in hand. He set the steaming mug carefully down on the coaster on the bedside table beside her, before clambering into bed again. Sam propped herself up on the pillows as he leant in, kissing her neck.

‘Remind me,’ he murmured, between kisses, ‘how many positions have we done sae far?’

She took a sip of tea, and pondered.

‘Thirty-nine, at the last count.’

‘Have we fucked in every room?’

‘Bedroom, bath, shower, walk-in wardrobe, kitchen, sitting room, study, patio, garden and balcony. Several times over.’

‘Hmm. Sam,’ he said, stroking her forearm, ‘anything else ye’d like that we haven’t fuckin’ done? Any fantasy ye’d like me to fulfil? Just name it, sweetheart.’

Sam smiled. 

‘I’ve always wanted a threesome, Malc.’

He kissed her cheek.

‘Sounds great,’ he murmured. ‘What, with another woman, or another guy?’

‘Either,’ she said, kissing his cheek. ‘Sort of leaning over to it being with another man, at the moment.’

‘Hmmm. Got anyone in mind?’ he said, kissing her neck.

‘Ollie.’

His eyebrows shot up.

‘Is that OK, Malc?’

‘Aye. ‘Course it is. Just a bit surprised, that’s all. Thought ye’d go more for a guy who looked like one of those hairy fuckers from ‘Swords and Tits’ – I mean, ‘Game of Thrones’. Ollie’s a bit more of a fuckin’ human Bendy Toy.’

She raised the duvet and glanced down at Malcolm’s body.

‘Am I seeing things, or does someone like the idea?’

‘Fuckin’ hell, woman. Ye can read me like a book. Yeah, alright. He’s a sexy little fucker, with his cute arse and blow-job mouth, when he isn’t bein’ a twat. Anyway, what d’ye want us to do with ye?’

She rolled over onto her side, embracing him and drawing him close.

‘I’d like you both thrusting inside me at the same time,’ she said, breathlessly. Malcolm exhaled.

‘Jesus fuck. Would ye care to replicate it now?’

‘Oh God, yeah.’

Malcolm reached into the drawer of the bedside table and drew out Sam’s flexible, pink ten-inch vibrator and a full bottle of lube, and placed them both within easy reach on the bed. He rolled Sam gently onto her back and started to trail kisses down her neck, lavishing attention on her pebbled nipples with his tongue until she gasped. He gently pushed her legs apart, kissing down her torso until his tongue found her clit and started circling.

Sam let out a loud moan and clutched his hair, earning a low chuckle from him. He licked and suckled her until his face was slick with her juices and her head was thrashing from side to side on the pillows. He loved to bring her off several times before he finally entered her, and today was no exception.

He liberally coated his fingers with lube, before kissing her clit once more, sliding two fingers inside her soaking cunt and curling them upwards.

‘Christ!’ Sam shouted, her body jolting as she felt another of his fingers stroke lower, against the sensitive skin of her bud.

‘That’s it,’ Malcolm whispered, feeling her shudder, ‘Sam darlin’, come for me.’

He pushed his finger slowly inside her arse, and his cock jerked as he felt her spasm around his three fingers. The sight of her flushed, ecstatic face filled him with fierce sensations of pride and love. He stilled his movements, letting her come down from her frenzied high, before planting a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh.

‘More?’

‘Oh God,’ she moaned in response. ‘Please. I’m gonna come again, I can feel it.’

‘That’s my girl,’ he murmured against her skin. He pushed a third finger, then a fourth, inside her soaking pussy, gazing up at her face all the while.

‘Ye want it, don’t ye,’ he murmured, trailing kisses down her abdomen all the way to her clit, ‘both our cocks pulsin’ in ye till ye’re full tae burstin’…’

Sam gave an incoherent moan by way of response, as he added another finger alongside the one in her arse, and started pumping his hand back and forth. Then he withdrew his fingers from her pussy and took hold of the vibrator, pushing it slowly inside her gushing depths, his breath hitching at the sight of her body opening up for him.

‘Fuck me,’ he murmured. ‘Ye’re so fuckin’ beautiful Sam.’

‘Fuck,’ she moaned. ‘Do me, Malc.’

He withdrew his fingers from her body, his heart pounding, and positioned his cock against her soft, slippery bud, and pushed slowly inside. His eyes rolled back as he was surrounded by incredible wet, tight heat, and he could feel the vibrator pressing flush against his cock. It was all he could do to stop himself from coming straight away. He bit his lip and pushed all the way inside her, his soul swooning out of his body as Sam wrapped her legs around his back. Fully seated inside her, he paused, kissing her passionately.

‘Like that, do ye?’ he murmured.

‘God, yeah,’ she whimpered.

He smiled at her, then flipped the two of them over quickly so she was on top of him. She gazed down at him, her pupils blown and her chest flushed. 

‘Move, sweetheart,’ he gasped. ‘I want ye to come with me.’

He hummed appreciatively as she took her nipples between her fingers, pinching them, her wonderful full breasts bouncing as she rose and fell on top of him. He grabbed hold of her hips, thrusting upwards with increasing speed, causing her to buck and yell.

‘Ye close, Sam?’ he managed to say. 

‘Yeaaah…’

He reached down and switched on the vibrator. Sam tensed deliciously around his cock, then screamed as she came explosively, tightening around him again and again. Malcolm clutched the sheets and cried out as he came in great spurts inside her, stars bursting behind his eyelids, his whole body jerking and trembling with release.

Malcolm came back to himself to find her forehead resting against his, her hair spread across his face. He stroked her hair back and kissed her.

‘That was fuckin’ incredible,’ he whispered. ‘I fuckin’ love ye.’

‘I love you too,’ she murmured back.

She raised herself, sliding gingerly off his softening cock, then pulled the vibrator out of her pussy and set it on the bedside table before settling down next to him, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Malcolm stroked her hair as her breathing calmed, and very soon Sam was asleep. He glanced around at the long, slim vibrator on the bedside table, still warm from her body, coated in her wonderful scent.

She wants Ollie with us? he thought. Done. I’m fuckin’ on it. It’s gonna happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ollie and Nicola were chatting animatedly in one of the alcoves of the hotel bar after the day’s conferences had finished. It was late, and they’d both had a few drinks.

‘Look at him,’ Ollie said, nodding towards the crowded bar where Glenn was patently trying to chat up Robyn, ‘do you think he’ll get to shag her later?’

Nicola took a sip of wine.

‘Who knows?’ she said. ‘I hope he does, actually. Might cheer him up a bit. Anyway,’ she said, smiling at him, her thumb and forefinger sliding up and down the stem of her wine glass, ‘what’s the most outlandish sexual experience you’ve had recently?’

Ollie practically choked on his beer.

‘Sorry?’ he spluttered.

‘You heard,’ Nicola said, grinning, enjoying the way his cheeks flushed. 

Perhaps it’s because I’m a bit drunk, but he looks sexy this evening, she thought. A bit thin, but he’s got fucking great hair, and a very pretty, pouty girl’s mouth. 

Ollie bit his lower lip, as Nicola slowly, deliberately laid her hand on his slender thigh. 

‘Oh, alright then. A threesome.’

‘Same here,’ Nicola said. ‘Recently?’

Ollie grinned and leaned towards her.

‘Last night,’ he murmured. Fuck, I’d love her to join us, she looks gorgeous this evening, he thought, his cock stirring. 

‘God, Ollie,’ she said, trying not to giggle. ‘Mine was last Friday. In this very hotel!’

Nicola glanced around at the bar to see that Glenn and Robyn were both standing with their backs to them, then felt Ollie’s hand snaking round across her back and she shivered with pleasure.

‘Am I right in thinking it was with the same people?’ he whispered in her ear. It was Nicola’s turn to blush.

‘Yeah, I think it was.’

‘Hang on,’ Ollie said, leaning quickly back into his seat as Glenn turned around and aimed a puzzled frown in their direction. He drew his phone out of his inside pocket and Nicola watched as his long, slim fingers danced across the keys. There was a pause, and then Nicola heard him exhale at the message in front of them.

‘And?’

‘He says, ‘Get your pert arses up to our fucking room NOW.’’

They looked up and saw John Duggan meandering through the bar towards Glenn and Robyn, and Glenn’s face falling at the sight of him.

‘Great,’ Nicola said. ‘Perfect distraction. And John will never notice us leaving.’

They left the bar and broke into a run, racing each other down the corridor and up the stairs.

The door swung open, and Nicola yelped in delighted surprise as a naked Malcolm grabbed her and propelled her backwards onto the bed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see an equally naked Sam pulling Ollie back towards the bed by his tie. Then she couldn’t see or think about anything else as Malcolm pressed her into the mattress and kissed her, his tongue thrusting hard against hers. Nicola moaned incredulously into his whisky-flavoured mouth as he expertly stripped her of her blouse, skirt, bra and knickers without once breaking the kiss. She felt him growl appreciatively as he stroked her thighs.

‘Stockings?’ he murmured into her ear, ‘Expecting this, were ye?’

Nicola kissed him again by way of response, before trailing kisses over Malcolm’s jaw and down his throat, loving the musky scent of his warm skin. He turned over onto his back as his hands descended to her hair, threading it between his fingers as she twirled her tongue around one of his erect nipples, then the other. Looking across, she could see Sam sprawled on the bed beside them with Ollie’s head buried between her thighs, moaning as he thrust his fingers inside her pussy whilst stroking it with his tongue.

Nicola kissed down Malcolm’s slim, pale torso and started stroking his long, thick cock, her heart fluttering as she felt it pulsing in her grip. She looked up to see him gazing down at her, mouth open, grey-green eyes heavy-lidded.

‘Suck mai cock, Nic’la,’ he murmured. ‘Make me really, really fuckin’ hard.’

She could feel her pulse thudding in her ears as she took him in her mouth, stroking beneath the warm, moist head of his cock with her tongue. It had been a while since she’d gone down on a man – James had lost interest in her to the extent he didn’t even want blow jobs, not from her at any rate – but judging by Malcolm’s soft moans and curses, she was getting it right. He tasted good; tangy, like sea salt, and surprisingly sweet, too. He stroked her hair as she took him deeper, and hissed as she stroked the soft skin beneath his balls. 

Sam writhed beside them, keening as she grabbed hold of Ollie’s hair. Malcolm leaned across and kissed her.

‘So fuckin’ sexy,’ he murmured. ‘Come for me, pet.’

He bent down and ran a slow tongue over one of Sam’s nipples and she threw back her head and came, moaning loudly and bucking against Ollie’s mouth. Malcolm trailed kisses down her neck as she lay back and recovered.

‘I love ye,’ he murmured in her ear. He kissed her again, then gently laid his hand on the top of Nicola’s head.

‘That’s enough fer now, Nic’la,’ he said, breathlessly. ‘Thanks, lass.’

Nicola gazed up at his flushed face as she let him gradually slip from her mouth, inch by inch. Malcolm turned onto his side and kissed Sam again. Nicola came face to face with Ollie, who, with his swollen lips, blown pupils and disordered curls, looked drunk with desire. She took his reddened cheeks in her hands.

‘I know,’ she said, and kissed him, her head swimming as she tasted Sam on his tongue. As their hands wandered over one another they felt the bed dipping, heard a drawer opening once more. Nicola closed her eyes, felt Ollie’s lips leaving hers and being replaced by Sam’s. 

‘Hello again sweetheart,’ Sam murmured against Nicola’s cheek, as the two of them embraced deeply. Nicola shivered with pleasure as she felt the incredible softness of Sam’s breasts against hers. She reached down, and stared at Sam with wide eyes when her hand connected with a large, flexible silicone object. Sam chuckled.

‘Double-ended dildo,’ she whispered. ‘Fancy a ride?’

Nicola nodded, fitting the large blunt end against her soaking pussy and letting out a moan as Sam shifted forward, filling her completely. She rested her head against Sam’s shoulder as the two of them set up a steady rhythm, her breath hitching every time Sam’s toy filled her and their clits pressed together. Sam twisted her head and smiled at Ollie, who was watching them whilst idly stroking himself.

‘Fuck me, cute boy,’ she murmured to him. Nicola heard Malcolm’s breath deepening, felt his lips against her neck. Ollie nodded, and reached for a condom. Malcolm stretched a hand around Nicola’s torso, stroking both women’s breasts.

‘Nic’la,’ he growled, ‘want me tae fuck yer arse? I can come over ye instead or just wank off if ye’d rather…’

Nicola’s mouth fell open as Sam moaned suddenly and thrust harder, Ollie’s face buried in her wonderful silky hair. She’d had so many fantasies since her night with Sam and Malcolm, and having Malcolm fuck her arse was just one of them. Now all her fantasies were coming true at once. Her years of living in a sexual desert had ended in a sudden deluge, and it was scary and overwhelming and absolutely fucking marvellous. She twisted her head and kissed him on the mouth. 

‘God, yeah,’ she moaned. ‘I’d love it. Please, Malc.’

He murmured appreciatively as he kissed her neck. Nicola threw her head back against his shoulder as Sam thrust harder and tensed as she felt one of Malcolm’s lubed fingers stroking the sensitive skin of her bud, then pressing inside.

‘Relax, darlin’’ he murmured soothingly. She kissed Sam again, and then Ollie, embracing both of them, concentrating on the heat rising in her that threatened to consume her at any moment. Malcolm added a second finger, then another, the slight discomfort rapidly evolving into fiery pleasure that turned into a furnace as Malcolm slowly, carefully thrust his huge, rock-hard, condom-covered cock inside her tight, slippery passage.

Nicola’s whole body was on fire as she surrendered. She was no longer aware of anything but the sensation of the two cocks pressing together against the thin wall of her perineum and churning against each another. Soft kisses raining against her lips, Malcolm’s teeth scraping against her neck, Sam’s hair sweeping against her face, soft breasts against hers and a symphony of erotic moans and cries. She held on tighter as Malcolm embraced her, on the edge of herself, and then her three lovers thrust together, crying out, Malcolm’s cock pulsing inside her, and she let go, screaming as she fell.

Nicola lay, exhausted, only coming back to herself when Sam planted tiny kisses across her face. 

‘Hey,’ Sam murmured, ‘you’re crying. Are you OK?’

Nicola blinked. Her cheeks were wet. She smiled incredulously.

‘Yeah. I…I mean, that was incredible. Thank you.’

‘Our pleasure,’ Sam said, kissing her as Malcolm stroked her shoulder and Ollie tiredly stretched out a long hand to caress her hair.

Too exhausted to move, Nicola, Sam and Ollie soon fell asleep where they lay, Ollie’s head nestled in the crook of Sam’s shoulder. Malcolm reached around for Sam’s hand, interlacing his fingers with hers, and then he slept, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst the boys are away, the girls will play...

Helen blinked back tears as she leaned back in her chair and tossed back her glass of red wine.

‘Fucking men!’ she snapped, kicking the table leg.

Nicola laid a concerned hand on her arm. It really wasn’t like her cool, unflappable advisor to get upset.

‘Hey,’ she said, ‘what’s happened?’ 

‘That…that bastard, Simon,’ Helen said, her voice trembling, ‘he’s only gone and cheated on me.’

‘Oh. I’m sorry,’ said Nicola, her face falling. 

Helen put her head in her hands and sobbed faintly. Nicola placed a hand on her back.

‘God. The man’s an idiot. You’re beautiful. Look, I’ll call Sam, let’s have a girl’s night in, shall we?’

Nicola’s heart beat a bit faster. She’s gorgeous, and it’s the perfect opportunity for an all-girls-together evening, she thought. Malcolm’s working late and Ollie – well, who knows about Ollie, he keeps his cards very close to his chest. 

She drew out her phone and dialled Sam’s number.

‘Hi Sam. Look, it’s a bit late notice, I know, but can Helen and I come up to your room for a bit of a party?’

Helen wiped her eyes to see Nicola grin and nod at the response. Nicola ended the call and turned to Helen, smiling brightly. With any luck, Nicola thought, we’ll make her completely forget about men tonight…

‘She says it’s fine. Shall we go up?’

Helen nodded, and reached for her bag and coat.

 

An hour later, the three of them were curled up on Sam and Malcolm’s bed, chatting. Organised as ever, Sam had switched the TV on to an adult channel some time earlier, and the screen was filled with beautiful naked women kissing and caressing each other. Nicola couldn’t help noticing Helen’s face flush as she stole glances towards them.

‘More champagne?’ Sam asked, smiling.

‘Silly question. Yes, please!’ Nicola trilled. Helen smiled slightly wanly as she held out her glass to Sam, letting the golden bubbles rise right to the brim. She sipped at her glass and felt welcome warmth rising through her. She saw Nicola smile at Sam as Sam filled the older woman’s glass, and she could detect a charge in the air between them.

Sam placed the stoppered bottle back in the ice bucket on the floor, then lay back on the bed, stretching out her long legs. Helen’s eyes lingered a little too long on the swell of Sam’s breasts in her tight white blouse, and she started as Sam glanced directly at her. She was about to look away in embarrassment when Sam smiled at her.

‘Sorry about Simon. How long were you together?’

‘Simon? Oh…three years,’ Helen said, taking a sip of champagne. Nicola, lying behind her, stroked her shoulder over the rich jade silk of her blouse, and Helen arched back into the touch. ‘It hasn’t been going well for a while, actually. He hasn’t even kissed me for two months.’

Sam set her glass down on the bedside cabinet. Helen shivered with pleasure as Nicola started gently stroking her arm.

‘That’s too bad,’ she said. ‘You’re a beautiful woman. I’d certainly kiss you.’

Helen’s finely-shaped eyebrows shot up. 

‘You would?!’

‘Of course,’ Sam murmured, turning over, her face inches from Helen’s. ‘If that’s OK with you?’

‘Go ahead,’ Helen said breathily, closing her eyes as Sam’s warm lips met hers. She felt herself embraced by both women as Sam’s champagne-tasting tongue slid inside her mouth and softly wrestled with hers. Her breath hitched as Nicola took hold of the hem of her short black skirt and pulled it up over her hips, and Sam’s skilled fingers started unbuttoning her blouse.

‘Stockings?’ Nicola purred in her ear, as she caressed the soft, pale skin of Helen’s upper thighs, ‘All this time you’ve been working for me and I never guessed. You naughty little tease.’ 

Helen could only moan into Sam’s mouth by way of response, as Sam ran her hands over her lustrous dark hair. Between them, Sam and Nicola pulled Helen’s clothes away until she was left in just her stockings and suspender belt.

Sam left a trail of kisses down Helen’s neck, as Nicola’s hands snaked around to her soaked pussy. Helen gasped as Nicola nipped her earlobe, and gasped louder still as her boss thrust two fingers inside her wetness. Nicola hummed appreciatively against the warm, sweet-smelling skin of her neck.

‘Still thinking about Simon, are you?’ she whispered, grinning wickedly. 

Helen shook her head, helplessly.

‘Thought not,’ Nicola said, craning forward and kissing her. She pushed Helen gently but firmly onto her back, then positioned herself between her legs, spreading her thighs apart with her free hand so she could watch her fingers pressing inside the younger woman’s flushed, beautiful cunt.

Sam picked up the abandoned champagne bottle, and Helen cried out as a stream of cold champagne flooded across one of her pebbled nipples, then the other. She whimpered as she felt Sam’s warm tongue lapping the champagne from her nipples, the change in temperature sending a flood of heated sensation straight to her sensitised clit. She closed her eyes, heard Sam and Nicola kissing, opening them again to see both women kneeling between her legs, gazing lustfully down at Nicola’s thrusting fingers.

‘She’s so wet, isn’t she?’ Sam whispered. ‘Spread her for me.’

Nicola nodded, withdrew her fingers and Helen opened her legs still further as Nicola placed her hands either side of her crotch and spread her swollen pussy lips apart. She yelled as a flood of almost-melted ice from the champagne bucket hit her overheated flesh, and screamed wildly as, with no warning, Sam’s warm tongue eagerly lapped at her throbbing pussy, before thrusting deep inside. She grabbed Sam’s hair, her hips thrusting upwards, fucking Sam’s face as she came, shouting curses into the pillows.

She lay still, grinning incredulously as the world swam back into place. She was aware of Sam and Nicola stripping each other as they kissed. Once Sam was naked, she clambered off the bed and retrieved some items from a shopping bag under the bed. Helen’s eyes widened at the size of them.

‘Double-ended dildos. And lube, of course. Just bought them today. Do you like them, sweetheart?’

Helen gulped, and nodded. Sam lay down next to her and started kissing her neck.

‘Do you want us to fuck you with them?’ she whispered.

‘Yes,’ Helen whimpered. Just the thought of being double fucked was turning her on all over again. ‘Shower. Please.’

Sam and Nicola stripped Helen of her stockings and suspender belt and led her to the ensuite bathroom.

Helen stood underneath the streaming jets of water, kissing Sam, as Nicola stood behind her, kissing her neck. Both women held her firmly between them, and she felt both safe and strangely vulnerable as the lubed dildos pressed enticingly against both of her sensitive, luscious holes. She realised the others were letting her set the pace, and, emboldened, she cautiously began to press downwards. Each tiny movement made the dildos press further inside her. She kissed Sam harder, relishing the softness of the young woman’s breasts against hers, rotating her hips as her body finally welcomed the intrusion of the two dildos until they filled her completely, pressing huge and hard against each other. She laid her head onto Sam’s shoulder.

‘Fuck me, you two,’ she moaned. ‘Just fuck me.’

Nicola and Sam kissed each other as the three of them set up a steady rhythm, hands roaming over each other’s slippery bodies. Helen was gasping, overwhelmed with pleasure as the others thrust harder inside her, their cries echoing off the walls

‘Oh, sweetheart, look at you,’ Sam gasped, close herself. ‘So beautiful…come for us…’

She reached down and stroked Helen’s clit, as Nicola pinched her nipples, the sudden extra flood of sensation setting off the biggest climax Helen had ever had. She screamed, her feet briefly lifted off the shower floor as the others took her harder and deeper, and she shouted in a second release as they thrust harder and came, too.

They held her as she recovered, sliding the dildos from her body and through a haze she felt herself being gently washed, then dried with fluffy towels and helped to the bed. They tucked her in, and slid between the cool sheets beside her. Nicola kissed her.

‘Better?’

‘Uhm…?’

‘Than Simon?’

‘Christ, yes.’

‘Good girl,’ Nicola said, kissing her forehead. Sam kissed her cheek, and turned off the light. Helen slid happily into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Earlier that evening, Ollie was slumped in the tiny armchair in his hotel room, watching TV. He would have been lying on his bed, but Malcolm and his even-scarier compatriot Jamie were currently sprawled across it, barefoot, belts off, their shirt sleeves rolled up and each holding a tumbler of whisky. Jamie wrinkled his nose in contempt.

‘What are we watchin’ this shite for?’ he snapped. Ollie shrugged.

‘Nothing else on, and the girls are busy tonight.’ He swallowed, and took his life into his hands. ‘What’s your big idea, then?’

Rather against his expectations, Jamie smiled at him, his huge, beautiful, terrifying blue eyes intensifying.

‘I’ve got a fuckin’ good idea, alright,’ he replied. He stretched an arm across Malcolm’s shoulders and kissed him full on the mouth. 

Malcolm smiled back at him.

‘Now ye’re fuckin’ talkin’, darlin’,’ he murmured against Jamie’s neck, before kissing him back with an ease that suggested they’d been doing it for years. Ollie watched, open-mouthed and increasingly aroused, as the most terrifying Scotsmen in Whitehall lay on his bed, necking and groping each other.

Fuck me, Ollie thought, they’re lovers! How could he not have guessed? He wondered if Sam knew, then felt like kicking himself. She’s the best PA in the world, he thought. Of course she bloody knows!

Jamie had rolled Malcolm onto his back and Ollie watched as the younger man pinned Malcolm’s wrists to his bed and started raking the pale skin of his slender neck with his ferocious white teeth, looking like a Caravaggian vampire. Malcolm whimpered, the sound reverberating straight to Ollie’s cock. 

‘Oi, Poxbridge!’ Jamie snarled, and Ollie looked up, startled. ‘Ye fuckin’ going to join us or what?’

Ollie nodded, dumbly. Christ, they look fucking sexy, he thought.

‘Right. Get up here and don’t keep us fuckin’ waitin’ all night.’

Ollie slipped his shoes off and clambered onto the bed, closing his eyes as the two of them pushed him back onto the mattress and started to pull his clothes off, pausing to kiss and strip each other. In no time the three of them were naked, and Ollie could feel them, if not see them clearly, as they pinned down his shoulders, their skin scorching against his own, cool skin, long fingers twining in his curls. 

‘Well, Oliver,’ Malcolm growled in Ollie’s ear, ‘what’s it gonnae be, eh?’

Ollie gasped with pleasure as Jamie took hold of his erect cock and squeezed it gently. 

‘Want me tae treat ye like a slut?’ Jamie murmured. ‘Say if ye’d rather not.’

‘Yeah…bite me…’ Ollie moaned, and Jamie leaned in, delivering a hard bite to his neck. Ollie winced, pain and pleasure fighting for dominance throughout his whole system.

‘Because,’ Malcolm continued, nipping Ollie’s ear lobe, ‘unless ye say otherwise, he’s not going tae be gentle.’ 

Jamie chuckled against Ollie’s neck.

‘Ye can say that again,’ he said to Malcolm. ‘Ah’ve fuckin’ near broken ye a few times, ye auld cunt.’

‘Does the word ‘collar’ mean anythin’ tae ye, Oliver?’ Malcolm murmured.

‘That is,’ Jamie explained, as he started stroking Ollie’s cock, ‘fuckin’ total submission, total obedience. Being fuckin’ prey fer the duration of the fuck, and nothing else. Ye like the idea?’

Ollie nodded and moaned helplessly, his cock swelling in Jamie’s grip.

‘Right. I fuckin’ thought so. Just in case…’ 

Jamie knelt beside him and whispered the safeword into Ollie’s ear, before ruffling his hair. 

‘Back in a second…’

Jamie craned over the bed to retrieve something from his large sports bag next to the bed. Malcolm pressed Ollie back against the mattress and kissed him, slowly and sensually. Ollie moaned as he felt Malcolm’s hard cock grinding against his own. He closed his eyes as he felt two pairs of hands grasping his shoulders and forcing him gently but firmly upright, until he was sitting on his haunches. 

He felt a hard, black leather collar being placed around his neck, felt it tighten slightly as Jamie fastened the straps, and gazed at the two men in front of him and into a whole new world. The collar cradled and reached all the way up the back of his long neck, forcing his head up and his gaze forward. It wasn’t uncomfortable, and his breathing wasn’t affected in any way, but the message was clear: for the time being, he belonged to them. His breath hitched as he heard the metallic click of a leash being attached to the metal loop at the back of the collar. He felt Jamie’s hand pressing on his shoulder, and he gave a pleasurable shudder as he descended to his hands and knees. He yelped as Jamie delivered a cracking slap to his arse.

‘Good lad,’ Jamie murmured. 

Ollie felt Malcolm’s cock pressing against his cheek, and he opened his mouth obediently to let Malcolm thrust inside, humming with pleasure around the hard, luscious, scented flesh as Malcolm took hold of his curls, running his fingers through them. He felt Jamie’s long but blunt lubed fingers invading him, one, two, three at a time, and moaned loudly as Jamie’s thick, condom-covered cock thrust hard inside him. Gazing upwards, he saw Malcolm’s eyes roll back in pleasure as Ollie took his full, incredible length inside his throat. 

Jamie leaned forward until Ollie could feel his hard, hot chest across his back.

‘Don’t come,’ Jamie growled in his ear. ‘Don’t fuckin’ come.’

Ollie whimpered, and willed himself to stay still, to ignore the way Jamie’s wide cock stroked his prostate with every movement. He concentrated in running his tongue in broad, wide strokes across Malcolm’s cock, as Malcolm whined and swore and tugged his hair. His head was swimming, mind and body separating, until Jamie stilled his movements and Malcolm pulled his cock from between his lips, and he felt himself raised up by the shoulders once more, a gentle pressure against the leash, Jamie’s cock never once leaving him.

He closed his eyes as he felt them rolling a condom down his cock, before coating it in lube. Then Malcolm’s lips were pressed against his, hands buried in his hair.

‘Fuck me,’ Malcolm hissed in his ear. ‘An’ come when he fuckin’ tells ye to.’

Ollie sensed, rather than saw, Malcolm lower himself down onto his hands and knees in front of him, and pressed forward, feeling Malcolm press back onto him, sheathing him until he was engulfed in his hot, tight heat. He swelled still further at the mental image of Malcolm wearing the collar, Jamie holding the leash, Jamie buried inside his arse… 

Jamie started thrusting harder inside him, and Ollie bit his lower lip, willing himself not to come, instead gripping Malcolm’s buttocks, spreading him as he thrust forwards. Malcolm moaned aloud, and braced himself on his arms, clearly close to coming himself. Ollie winced as Jamie’s thrusts grew more and more brutal, willing himself to hold on…

‘FUCK!’ Jamie screamed, as he came hard inside Ollie, collapsing against him. 

‘Christ,’ Ollie moaned, ‘Jamie, please…’

Jamie crawled underneath the two of them, studying Malcolm’s panting, flushed face.

‘Oh, yeah,’ he said, in a much calmer voice, ‘yeah, ye can come now, Ollie.’

Jamie took Malcolm’s cock in his mouth, and Ollie and Malcolm cried out as they came together.

The three of them lay on Ollie’s bed, panting, their chests heaving as they slowly recovered. Jamie was the first to sit up. Rubbing his eyes, he stood and made his way over to the mini-fridge. He opened it, and pouted with disappointment.

‘Ah, fuck,’ he snapped. ‘Nae booze. Ollie, be a love and get us some more would ye?’

‘Sure,’ Ollie said. He stood up and went to the bathroom to remove the condom, then wrapped himself in his dressing gown, smiling faintly at the others as he padded out of the room and down towards the bar. Jamie waited until he’d left the room then reached down into his sports bag.

‘Oh, what am I like?’ he drawled, as he drew out a bottle of Scotch. 

‘Fuckin’ impossible,’ murmured Malcolm, as he pressed Jamie down upon the mattress and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma giggled in the back of the taxi as Ollie took off her swallow-blue silk scarf and placed it over her eyes.

‘Where are we going?’ she said, anticipation rising in her as she felt him gently knotting the scarf behind her head.

She felt his lips brushing softly against her cheek, her heart rate increasing, her senses enhancing. Her skin prickled as she felt his long, fine fingers stroking across her right inner thigh, trembling over the black lace top of her stocking.

‘You’ll see,’ he murmured in her ear.

Emma spread her legs further as she felt his fingertips ghosting over the silk of her knickers, and her face flushed as her nostrils filled with her own scent. She heard his breath catching.

‘Fuck, you’re so wet,’ he whispered, as the taxi glided to a halt. ‘You’re gonna love this, I promise.’

She smiled. 

 

Ollie led her by the hand through a blurred blue night, up steps, the echoing shouts in the chilly street eventually replaced by warmth and quiet, carpet under her heels. There was the vertiginous whooshing of a lift, and then she was led down a dim corridor, and a door was opened and closed. The blindfold was lifted from her eyes, and her mouth dropped open. She beamed.

‘Happy birthday, Emma,’ Ollie said, grinning quite wickedly.

‘Thank you!’ she murmured, hugging him.

Malcolm was sprawled on the big double bed, with Sam spooned up behind him. Emma’s mouth went dry at the sight. He was wearing a crimson satin dressing gown, and looked about as louche as it was possible to be without a pair of satanic horns. Sam, looking gorgeous in her black basque and stockings, smiled brightly at her. 

‘Perfect fuckin’ gift for a lass – handing her over to us,’ Malcolm said, eyeing her narrowly.

Emma raised her head and kissed Ollie gratefully, before smiling at Malcolm and walking over to the bed. Sam kissed Malcolm, as Emma lay down next to him. Emma squealed as Malcolm turned her onto her back, his mouth crashing against hers, claiming her in a passionate kiss. Eventually, he broke off and grinned down at her, propped on his elbows over her torso.

‘So, lass,’ he murmured, ‘what’s it gonnae be, eh? How do ye want me?’

‘I’d like…’ she began, and flushed. Christ, it had been a fantasy of hers for such a long time, but she still hesitated to say it. He stroked her cheek.

‘Fuck’s sake, love, d’ye really think I’ll be shocked?’ he said, quite gently. 

She laughed, her breath hitching.

‘I’d like you to fuck me,’ she said, meeting his gaze. His eyes darkened.

‘Where d’ye want me to fuck ye, darlin’? he murmured, kissing her neck. ‘Cunt? Mouth? Arse? Tits? Anywhere else? Tell me,’ he whispered against her skin, low and dirty.

‘I’d like you to fuck my arse,’ she breathed out, spreading her legs further as he stroked up her thigh, ‘whilst Ollie fucks my cunt and Sam kisses me.’

He kissed her neck.

‘Whatever ye want, darlin’,’ he said.

Emma knelt on the bed as Malcolm slowly undressed her, piece by piece, watching Sam unbuttoning Ollie’s shirt as they both kissed each other. Malcolm reached for the drawer, opened it and tossed a couple of leather items over to Sam.

‘Collar and lead for yer wee pet, Sam, sweetheart,’ he said.

Sam grinned, stripping Ollie’s trousers and pants off his long legs, before positioning him on all fours. Malcolm kissed a now-naked Emma as he slipped off his dressing gown.

‘Ye done this before, darlin’?’ he murmured. 

‘Yeah,’ she murmured. 

He knelt behind her as he opened the bottle of lube, slicking two fingers before gently caressing the delicate skin of her bud. Emma gasped, pressing back against his hand as he stroked. He chuckled.

‘Fuckin’ eager, aren’t ye?’ he murmured. She nodded.

She closed her eyes as one of his fingers entered her, with a faint, delicious burn, pushing all the way in.

‘More,’ she moaned, shuddering as another finger joined the first, stretching her. Malcolm stroked his free hand across her abdomen and down to her crotch, and hummed appreciatively.

‘Jesus, ye’re fuckin’ dripping, lass,’ he murmured as he pushed two fingers inside her, spreading her pussy lips apart.

Emma opened her eyes, watching Ollie straining against his leash as Sam spanked him. He was staring at Malcolm’s fingers as they worked inside her, his lips reddened and parted in pleasure. Emma parted her legs further for his benefit, moaning shamelessly as Malcolm leaned in close.

‘Are ye ready?’ he murmured, his words hot thunder in her ear. She nodded, and he kissed her neck.

‘Good girl.’

She felt his fingers withdrawing from her, heard a condom packet being torn, and she trembled in anticipation as she felt the broad, slippery head of his cock pressing against her. Malcolm stroked her hair back from her face.

‘Relax. Relax, darlin’.’

She gasped, tensing as he pushed in; he was broader than Ollie, and it was quite uncomfortable for a second. And then it wasn’t uncomfortable at all, just gorgeous. She closed her eyes as he stroked up her spine, staying still as she lowered herself onto his cock. He wrapped his arms around her, taking her with him in a gentle descent until he was lying on the bed and she was sitting on him.

‘Ye OK, sweetheart?’ she heard him say.

He was huge, all the way inside her, and she felt like she was flying.

‘Yes. Fuck, yes,’ she gasped. ‘Can Ollie...?’

‘Sam,’ Malcolm ground out as he started thrusting upwards, ‘let wee Ollie off the leash could ye?’

Sam smiled and unclasped the leash. Ollie crawled across the carpet and onto the bed, seizing both Emma and Malcolm in his long arms. He kissed Emma, fiercely, as she took hold of his cock, her heart fluttering; it was harder than she’d ever felt it before.

‘Fuck me,’ she breathed into his curls, and she gasped loudly as she felt him sliding inside her narrowed pussy, her clit throbbing as he sheathed himself fully, cock pressing hard against Malcolm’s.

They were both fucking her in earnest, now, panting and moaning and taking turns to kiss her, and then Sam’s mouth was on hers, too. Emma moaned as she tangled her fingers in the young woman’s dark, silky hair. She was fuller than she’d ever been in her life, two cocks thrusting against each other inside her opened, soaking body and God, it wasn’t going to be long now…

Emma felt the pads of Sam’s fingers sliding against her overheated clit, and she came suddenly, explosively, screaming as she raked Ollie’s back with her fingernails. The air was full of cries as both cocks pulsed inside her, her body trembling with aftershocks, clinging on to both their bodies until she collapsed against them.

She lay still, breathing hard as Malcolm and Ollie withdrew from her. Then Sam crouched over her and kissed her again.

‘That was wonderful,’ she said, taking Emma’s hand and laying it against her soaked crotch. ‘D’you fancy another round now?’

Emma grinned at her.

‘Don’t mind if I do,’ she said, and Sam giggled as Emma tipped her onto her back and started to leave a trail of kisses down her torso, as Malcolm and Ollie settled down to watch them.


	8. Chapter 8

Another year, and another seaside conference. On a cool, rainy afternoon, Malcolm lay sprawled across his hotel bed, groaning loudly as Ollie’s hot, slick mouth enveloped and licked him and sucked him down, over and over again. He grabbed a handful of Ollie’s black curls with one hand, gripped a delicate shoulder with the other, and swore as he spurted hard into the younger man’s throat.

He lay still, his chest heaving as Ollie released him, inch by satiated inch, until he flopped free. Ollie grinned up at him as Malcolm grasped his shoulders and hauled him up the bed. 

‘Fuck,’ Malcolm murmured against Ollie’s cheek, ‘ye’re just a slut, aren’t ye?’

Ollie laughed, a sly, dirty giggle he would never use in public.

‘That’s precisely what you like about me, Malcolm.’

‘Little whore,’ Malcolm growled.

He took hold of Ollie’s face and kissed those reddened lips, slowly and sensually, relishing his own taste. He loved quick, hard, furious shags, he’d certainly had many of those in his lifetime, but there was something rather wonderful about being able to take his time. And as infuriating as he often found the young advisor, he had to admit he was stunningly talented when it came to sucking cock. And he certainly knew how to follow instructions. Then again, being Malcolm, he could never resist a challenge.

‘That wasnae bad,’ he said, between kisses, ‘but I could do better. I’m going tae make ye come like a fuckin’ train, young Reeder.’

Ollie smirked against Malcolm’s mouth.

‘Is that a promise, Venerable Mr Tucker?’

‘You betcha fuckin’ life it is.’

He rolled Ollie onto his back, mouth watering at the sight of the lean, pale, wanton figure beneath him, and was about to start trailing kisses down his torso towards his huge and visibly throbbing erection, when he heard a timid knock on the door.

‘Oh, fer fuck’s sake,’ Malcolm muttered, as Ollie rolled his eyes in annoyance. ‘Who the fuck is it?’ he shouted.

‘Julius,’ called a familiar voice.

‘Oh, right. Come in, Baldymort,’ Malcolm snapped, covering himself with the duvet.

Ollie had just enough time to cover himself with a spare sheet before the door opened. Julius stood in the doorway, a look of consternation crossing his features.

‘Oh, I’m terribly sorry, Malcolm, I can see you’ve got company. I can come back later…’

‘I said, fuckin’ come in, didn’t I? Just do it, before the fuckin’ press get here!’

Julius nodded, walked in and closed the door.

‘And good afternoon to you too, Oliver,’ said Julius.

‘Likewise,’ Ollie said, courteously. He was annoyed at having his blow-job delayed, but he found it impossible to dislike Julius. 

‘Come on,’ Malcolm said. ‘Get on with it. We haven’t got all fuckin’ day.’

Julius stood, maintaining his legendary composure. His eyes, however, looked slightly wild as he gazed at the pair of them. 

‘I-I just wanted to say, Malcolm, that was a pioneering speech you made earlier. I’m very proud of you. And I’m sure the entire party feels the same way.’

‘Weeelll, that’s nice of ye, I’m sure. I’d curtsey, but I’m naked and it’d look fuckin’ odd,’ said Malcolm. Ollie laughed.

Julius smiled at Malcolm. Malcolm exchanged glances with Ollie, then aimed a slow-spreading grin at Julius. He patted the bed beside him.

‘Sit down,’ he said. ‘Take the weight off, won’t ye?’

Julius walked towards the bed a tad nervously and sat down. Malcolm leaned in slowly towards him, as Julius rubbed his palms together. Ollie watched, fascinated.

‘And can I just say,’ Malcolm whispered in Julius’ ear, ‘that was a very nice thing tae say. Thank ye.’

‘You’re wel- ‘ Julius started to say, before Malcolm seized the back of his head and kissed him, passionately. After a split-second pause, Julius started kissing him back. The only sounds in the room were soft lips contacting and parting and heavy breathing. After a while, Malcolm broke away, gazing at Julius.

It was obvious to Ollie – to everyone in DoSAC, in fact – that Julius was secretly in love with Malcolm. And Julius looked just then as if he’d won the Lottery on Christmas Day, right in the middle of the best orgasm of his life.

‘Why don’t ye join us?’ Malcolm murmured.

Julius nodded, happily, then stood and started slowly undressing, neatly folding up his clothes as he removed them, placing them on the back of a chair. His breath deepened as he watched Malcolm and Ollie start to kiss and caress each other, relishing the sight of the duvet slipping from Malcolm’s shoulder, revealing a slim, pale, finely-muscled arm. He wondered whether he was dreaming, or whether, by some miracle, it was all really happening. Logic fought with fantasy in his well-ordered mind, and he decided on the latter.

Naked, he walked slowly towards the bed and lay down. Malcolm extended a long arm around his shoulders and pulled him in. Julius stroked a long, trembling hand down Malcolm’s torso, mapping out the planes and lines of his body, as if he were worshipping him. His hand descended lower and lower, more confident, now. Malcolm leaned across to kiss Ollie again, and Ollie felt a shudder going all the way through him.

‘Jesus - !’ Malcolm gasped, breaking the kiss. ‘That’s fuckin’…wow!’

Julius kissed Malcolm’s neck and both Malcolm and Ollie could sense him smiling.

‘I trust this is all to your satisfaction, Malcolm?’

‘Certainly fuckin’ is,’ Malcolm gasped.

Ollie glanced down, his eyes widening to see Malcolm’s cock swelling as Julius stroked him hard and slowly and delicately and remorselessly. God, he thought, either Malcolm’s got incredible stamina for a man his age, or Julius is a fucking stone-cold expert at hand jobs…

He watched as Julius stroked Malcolm to full hardness, his own cock aching at Malcolm’s whine of pleasure as he arched into Julius’ touch. Malcolm turned, pupils blown, panting with desire as he turned to Julius.

‘Want you,’ he moaned. ‘Top drawer. Pass another one over, too. I’m sure ye know what tae fuckin’ do.’

Julius nodded, as he opened the drawer, pulled out the condoms and the lube, sheathed and prepared himself as he watched Malcolm do the same. He watched too as Malcolm rolled the lanky young man onto his side, a helpless moan escaping his throat as he watched Malcolm slowly thrusting his cock inside him. Young Mr Reeder was certainly very attractive, he could certainly understand how he’d (allegedly) seduced so many people – even Dan Miller, if the rumours turned out to be correct - but God, the sight of Malcolm, beautiful Malcolm…fucking…him, that was a sight he hoped he’d remember forever.

He embraced Malcolm tightly from behind, his eyes closing in bliss as he slid slowly inside Malcolm’s slick heat, and kept going. His heart hammered as he heard Malcolm panting and cursing, watched Malcolm’s eyes closing as his loved one swore, low and dirty, in Ollie’s ear, called Ollie every profane name under the sun, ‘rent boy without the morals’ being the only repeatable one. Lost in his own silent bliss, he kissed Malcolm’s neck, relishing his musky scent, the sharp taste of his sweat, adoring him, his heart hammering, thrusting harder and harder, as Malcolm growled deep in his throat, thrusting punishingly hard inside Ollie.

Julius found himself standing in that impossible hinterland between utter bliss and the unconscious, already, then registered the high-pitched pleading noises the young man was making. He reached forward and took Ollie’s erection into his skilled grip and started stroking. Judging by its heaviness and wetness, not to mention the desperate noises Ollie was making, it wouldn’t take long at all…

Julius shut his eyes in bliss as he climaxed, hard, shuddering with relief as he heard Malcolm shouting obscenities, felt his muscles clenching, divinely, around him. He whispered something too soft for Malcolm to hear as he dimly registered the young man yelling out, warm streaks of come coating his palm.

The three of them lay exhausted, Julius relishing every second spent nuzzling Malcolm’s neck. He’d always remember that.

‘What did I fuckin’ tell ye?’ he heard Malcolm murmur. ‘He’s the king of fuckin’ hidden talents.’

‘Fucking emperor, more like,’ Ollie gasped.

Julius smiled to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Series 4, after Nicola Murray's resignation.

Helen moaned loudly as she leaned back on the bed, her black-stockinged thighs draped over Ollie’s shoulders and tightening around his black-curled head as he knelt on the floor and licked her fervently between her legs. She gripped the black riding crop in her right hand, leaning forward and stroking its leather tip up and down his spine, shuddering as he sucked and licked her soaked folds. 

‘Faster,’ she ordered him.

In the dim light of the room, she could see Malcolm, naked, gagged and tied to a chair, sitting directly opposite the two of them, eyes angry and wild as he glared at them. She spread her legs further, giving him a better view of Ollie licking her, just to frustrate him. She could see his erection straining, pressed hard against his stomach, and she had every intention of keeping him waiting for as long as possible.

She twined her fingers in Ollie’s curls and pulled, hard, enjoying the way his resulting moan radiated all the way through her. It was the talk of the office that he liked being hurt during his many sexual escapades, she thought, and he was certainly confirming this that evening. 

She ground her pussy against his face, practically smothering him, and pulled his hair, harder. He let out a loud whine as he licked her faster, lips hot and wet against hers, until she came, loudly and unexpectedly, yelling out. She lay back on the bed, exhausted, for a few seconds, before raising herself again and ruffling his hair.

‘Enough,’ she murmured. ‘You did well.’

He remained kneeling as she raised herself, swinging her legs gracefully off the bed and walking over to Malcolm. She untied him, undid his gag, saw his eyes glittering in the darkness as his expression transformed into a snarl. She laid a long, elegant, crimson-taloned forefinger against his lips.

‘No,’ she hissed. ‘You don’t get to speak. You’ve done enough talking.’

She led him back to the bed and the two of them lay down together. Ollie remained kneeling on the floor. He’s the more obedient of the two by far, she mused. I bet Malcolm totally dominates him. I bet he slaps him, orders him to his knees, pulls his hair, comes down his throat, every single fucking day. Good.

‘Come here, Ollie,’ she called out, and he scrambled onto the bed next to her. The room was silent, apart from their panting breaths, and she looked from one of them to the other. Lit by a patch of moonlight, their faces seemed eerily pale, their lips too dark. She shivered, despite herself.

‘Top drawer, now,’ she said sharply, lying back against the pillows as they pilfered through the drawer for the lube and condoms. ‘I want you both to fuck me.’

Once Malcolm was ready, she pushed him back down onto the bed and straddled him, her eyes rolling back as she sank down on his incredible length, filling her almost too much.

‘Good, Malcolm,’ she murmured. ‘It’s the only thing you’re good for.’ 

He glared up at her.

‘Sit up. Take hold of me,’ she ordered him.

Helen shifted slightly as he did as he was bid. She shivered as Malcolm slid his long, skilled hands over her shoulders, ran them over her silky black hair and down her back, letting them rest on her hips. His pale neck looked vulnerable and exposed, and she leaned forward and sank her teeth into his skin, relishing his hiss of pain. He’d be marked there tomorrow.

She glanced behind her to see Ollie gazing at her, face in shadow, breathing hard, cock pressed against his stomach, awaiting her instructions.

‘Fuck me,’ she murmured to him, closing her eyes as she felt him line up behind her. She gasped as she felt his cock breaching her, and she gripped Malcolm, her nails digging into his back as Ollie pushed in all the way.

Helen gasped for them both to be still, just for a moment, as she grew used to the heat and stretch, the incredible feeling of both of their cocks aligned inside her. She started moving slowly, reaching forward to bite Malcolm’s neck again, shivering as she felt their hands sliding over her.

She groaned, skin flushing as she felt them both begin to thrust inside her in turn, felt Ollie kissing the back of her neck as Malcolm pinched her nipples. She reached backwards, grabbing hold of Ollie’s slender hips, pressing him closer to her.

‘Bite me,’ she moaned.

Ollie nipped her neck, too gently.

‘Fucking harder, damn you. You too, Malcolm.’

She closed her eyes, as they thrust harder against each other and bit her neck, her excitement blooming as she bit them on any exposed part of their skin she could reach. She raked Malcolm’s back with her nails, wanting to mark him, hurt him as much as possible.

It was the sight of the three of them in the mirror, their pale, savage, unearthly beauty, that tipped Helen over the edge, and she threw her head back and screamed as she felt them pulsing inside her, the sharp points of their teeth in her neck.

 

Much later, Helen lay in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. It was time to leave her job, she thought. They had forced Nicola out between the two of them, and it was only a matter of time before they fucked her over, too. 

She glanced over at Malcolm and Ollie, lying together, breathing peacefully, their slim, pale bodies draped over each other. 

It could have just been the dim light in the room, but they suddenly looked very similar to her.

Twin vampires.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-series, three years after the end of Series 4.
> 
> Big love and hugs to everyone who has commented and left kudos on this story! :)

Three years later

Ollie’s heart started beating faster as he approached Malcolm’s house, glancing furtively from side to side every so often to detect any lurking paparazzi. Not having heard from Malcolm for years, he’d received a text from him a few days ago, inviting him to dinner. Ollie felt rather moved; no one else from the old team at DoSAC wanted to speak to him anymore. He’d turned up at Glenn’s house a while back in an attempt to make up with him. On answering the doorbell, Glenn had taken one look at Ollie, then slammed his front door in his face. Ollie couldn’t blame him, really.

He rang the doorbell. The door swung open, and Ollie gasped.

‘Malcolm!’

Malcolm, dressed in a soft teal jumper and close fitting, smart black trousers, his previously very short silver hair fluffy and profuse, looked incredible. He looked ten years younger. No, twenty.

‘Heey, Twatweasel!’ Malcolm said, with a small, sideways smirk.

‘You…you look well, Malcolm.’

‘Thanks. You fuckin’ don’t. Lucky I called ye over fer dinner, ye look like ye’re starvin’ tae death. Watch out for that drain, ye don’t want tae fuckin’ fall down it.’

‘Very funny, Malcolm,’ Ollie said, as he stepped inside.

‘Darlin’?’ Malcolm called, as he walked into the hallway. ‘He’s here.’

 

After dinner, the three of them were talking comfortably in the impeccably decorated sitting room. Ollie relaxed back into an armchair, hand cradling a large glass of Merlot. Sam, looking more beautiful than ever in her deep crimson silk dress, sat curled up together with Malcolm on the sofa, her hand in his. Malcolm had, as expected, come through his court trial with flying colours, and had retired from front-line politics. He worked as a freelance political advisor and author now, and his scabrous, hilarious memoirs had been hugely successful.

‘Sorry tae hear Dan Miller fucked ye over, in both senses of the word,’ Malcolm said. ‘I thought he would, though.’

‘Yeah, that was all rather unfortunate,’ Ollie said, flushing slightly. Dan and Ollie had been discovered in bed together by Dan’s wife, and the resulting cover-up had led to Ollie’s public and very humiliating sacking as Director of Communications for the Opposition one year previously. He cleared his throat, and changed tack. 

‘Did you hear that Nicola remarried?’

‘’Course I did. We were at the wedding, weren’t we, love? Nice tae see her not lookin’ fuckin’ glum, fer a change,’ said Malcolm. ‘What happened to Baldyfucker, by the way?’

‘Julius? He bought a castle in the Algarve, I heard. Got married to a guy who’s a peer of the realm, six months ago. He’s as happy as Larry, apparently,’ Ollie said.

‘Good fer him,’ Malcolm said. ‘Oh, an’ wee Jamie’s workin’ for a focus group. He’s performin’ as a stand-up comedian on his evenings off. Bless his tiny fuckin’ feet, I’ve never seen him lookin’ happier. He’s at the King’s Head in Camden next Friday. Ye should go and see him, he’s good.’

‘Helen owns her own recruitment company. Terri’s running a tea shop in Ludlow, of all things, and Robyn’s taken over her role. And Steve Fleming’s doing time for fraud,’ said Sam.

‘Christ. I had no idea,’ said Ollie.

‘Blinky Ben fuckin’ Swain’s still an Opposition MP.’ said Malcolm. ‘But ye’d fuckin’ know that.’

Ollie did know. After his sacking, and after much pleading, not to mention many sessions of kneeling and servicing certain senior figures, Ollie had managed to get a low-profile research job for the Opposition. A massive demotion, yes, but, he reasoned, unlike huge swathes of the British population, at least he had a job.

‘What about Cal Richards? Did ye hear about him?’ said Malcolm.

‘I couldn’t give two fucks about him, but what’s he done?’ Ollie said.

‘Lost it at The Ivy. Punched a waiter. He’s on trial next week,’ said Malcolm.

‘Wow.’

‘You were friends with Glenn,’ Sam said delicately. ‘Do you ever hear from him?’ 

‘No,’ Ollie said, sadly. ‘He doesn’t want to see me again.’

‘Give him time. I’m sure he’ll come round, eventually,’ she said kindly.

Ollie drained his glass and set it down on the table.

‘Malcolm,’ he said, ‘can I ask you something?’

‘Ask away, Joe Fuckin’ 90,’ Malcolm said.

‘Why were you so kind about me in your memoirs? You had every reason to tear me into tiny fucking pieces, and you didn’t. Why was that?’

‘Really? Don’t ye know?’ Malcolm said.

‘No, Malcolm, I don’t.’

‘It’s simple. Apart from the fact I’m no’ a fuckin’ Poxbridge twat, I’ve always seen so much of myself in ye. I’d have tae be a real fuckin’ pious hypocrite to whine about yer behaviour under the circumstances. An’ I guess…ye did what ye thought was best for the Party. Ye were, in the end, tryin’ to make people’s lives better, like I was. And in any case,’ Malcolm went on, gazing lovingly at Sam, ‘I’m too happy to complain about what happened fuckin’ ages ago.’

Ollie smiled at both of them. ‘You’ve got every reason to be happy, Malcolm.’

Sam and Malcolm kissed each other. Then Malcolm looked over at Ollie.

‘Come here,’ he said quietly. ‘If ye wanna apologise to me, ye can start right now.’

Ollie walked over to the sofa, his eyes closing as they joined hands with him.

They took turns kissing each other, Ollie relishing Sam’s gasp as he slid a hand inside her dress and under the silk of her bra, cupping a full breast, her nipple hardening against his palm. He exhaled sharply as Malcolm stroked across the erection tenting his trousers.

‘Bed?’ Ollie whispered into the still air. Malcolm snorted.

‘Certainly. I’m nae shaggin’ on the fuckin’ floor,’ he said.

Sam roused herself, standing and taking hold of their hands.

‘Bed it is. Come on, boys.’

 

Upstairs, they kissed and caressed each other, taking turns pulling off each another’s clothes, playfully pushing each other down. Ollie smiled to himself: he just knew they would have an absolutely massive bed, it was easily big enough for four people. Malcolm and Ollie kissed and licked Sam all over, and then, as if by an unspoken command, Ollie kissed a line down Sam’s stomach and gently pushed her thighs apart. He kissed and stroked her with his tongue, relishing her sweet, musky taste and heavenly scent. He stole glances across her lush, naked body to watch Malcolm kissing her, fervently.

Sam came, her cries lost in Malcolm’s mouth, and the two men swapped places, Ollie kissing her and caressing her soft, firm silky breasts as Malcolm went down on her. He felt her moan as she came, gasping, and he enfolded her in his long arms and rocked her, whispering nonsense in her ear as she rode out her pleasure. It felt like a dream to Ollie, and he hoped he wouldn’t wake up all of a sudden. In fact, he thought, it seemed like a reprise of that fantastic night in Eastbourne, years ago, when he woke up in their hotel bed.

He was hard, and in a dream-like haze he felt himself being lifted upright, closing his eyes as a long, slender arm stretched around his torso from behind, lubed fingers penetrating him with a skill and ease learned from years of practise. The fingers slid out of him, and he started lowering himself on shaking legs, gasping as he felt himself being heated and stretched by Malcolm’s big, sheathed cock, inch by blissful inch. Sam embraced him, too, swallowing his cries in her kiss as he sank down, and down, and down, until his thighs were resting on Malcolm’s legs. Tears of happiness and relief welled up in his eyes as Malcolm embraced him tightly from behind, and Sam smiled at him, taking his face in her hands as she kissed him. No, he decided, it’s not a dream.

Sam rolled a condom down Ollie’s aching length, stroking him with a warm and gentle hand before raising herself and engulfing him in her slick heat. He closed his eyes in bliss, surrendering to them as they took turns kissing him, rocking him between them until he cried out, coming unstoppably, all the stars bursting and the world falling and falling away.

They held Ollie between them as they slept, Sam’s wonderful hair fanning across his shoulder, Malcolm’s face softer and younger in repose. He lay still, listening to their breathing, until the sky started lightening and he finally drifted off to sleep.

THE END


End file.
